fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Seashore Pretty Cure!
is a series made by Atsuiaka Nina. It is her twenty-first series. Plot What happens when the land and the sea collide? You get a seashore. One day, a rebel mermaid keeps up her undercover persona as Yoko Tango, pop girl wannabes Yoshino Namba, Amour Garcia, and Eleanor Garcia stumble upon her, who was very close to being soaked by the water. While the girls help her and find out her identity, the water roars and becomes a monster. Will the girls roar back? Obviously, as the four of them are now the Seashore Pretty Cure! Characters Cures * [[Namba Yoshino|'Namba Yoshino']] - Her alter ego is Cure Iridescent, the Pretty Cure of the Phenonema, and her theme color is purple. * [[Amour Garcia|'Amour Garcia']] - Her alter ego is Cure Aquarium, the Pretty Cure of the Cosmetics, and her theme color is teal. * [[Eleanor Garcia|'Eleanor Garcia']] - Her alter ego is Cure Sweetwater, the Pretty Cure of the Tide, and her theme color is pink. * [[Kaigara Kairi|'Kaigara Kairi']] - She hates being a princess but she apparently has to do it. She's a bottle blonde, this could be due to pollution. Her alter ego is Cure Sun Glitter, the Pretty Cure Heir, and her theme color is orange. Friends * [[Yoko|'Yoko']] - A temporary name for a character that might not even exist. * [[Guppies|'Guppies']] - The "Minions" of the series. Don't get too attached to them. * [[Aino Kotone|'Aino Kotone']] - Might be psychotic. * [[Midorikawa Kaito|'Midorikawa Kaito']] - Not up for any danger. * [[Peter Kaltenbach|'Peter Kaltenbach']] - Up for all danger. * [[Koyuki|'Koyuki']] - A mysterious girl with a mysterious past. Atlantis * [[King Atlantiso|'King Atlantiso']] - Father of Nami. * [[Queen Atlantisia|'Queen Atlantisia']] - Mother of Nami. * [[Prince Moon|'Prince Moon']] - Had a crush on literally every Cure in the show. * [[King Sun|'King Sun']] - Father of Prince Moon. * [[Queen Sun|'Queen Sun']] - Mother of Prince Moon. Enemies * [[Earthflooder |'Earthflooder']] - An evil sea king who wants to flood the earth. * [[Anthropoid Water|'Anthropoid Water']] - Water that takes on a human form. * [[Sakana|'Sakana']] - Two of these girls are looking for the Pretty Cure. They represent the rise of the machine. They're like police dogs. They were able to identify Kanan as one of them and tell the major company and also the police. Items * [[Muse Maker|'Muse Maker']] - A compact-like item that turns the girls into Pretty Cure. * [[Prismatic Microphone|'Prismatic Microphone']], Ocean Drums, Sweetheart Bass, Moonlight Violin, Lyric Harp - The weapons/instruments of Yoshino, Amour, Eleanor, Anju, and Kairi respectively. The mic is a whip, the drumsticks are daggers, the bass is a hammer, the violin bow is a rapier, and the harp is a bow. * [[Shiny Roe|'Shiny Roe']] - The collectible items of the Cures. Trivia * There are multiple callbacks to other Pretty Cure series. ** In Act 1, Eleanor says "You're beautiful when look like that", a reference to CGPC12. ** When the first big battle was over, the Muse Makers got infected with algae. Kairi gets scared that the Spectral Pretty Cure might come back, so she burned the transformation items and got new ones at the Pretty Cure Store. ** The Pretty Cure say they are Pretty Cures forever, a reference to ''Pretty Cure Forever''. ** In the finale, the town turns into Pretty Cures, which is the same thing that happened in the finale HUGtto Pretty Cure!. * The Cures are the first main protagonist Cures that can legally drink, despite Eleanor acting like a genki girl. * In fansubs, Kairi's name is sometimes spelled as Kylie. * Syreni is an instrumental group, not an idol group like other pastel Japanese music animes. * Yoshino has heterochromia. Her left eye is green and her right is brown. Dark Pretty Cure is the only other one to have this. * Eleanor has freckles. The only other people to have them are Yuriko and Mayu from the original Pretty Cure series, and the leader of Bomber Girls Pretty Cure. This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, business, events and incidents are the products of the author's imagination. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. Category:Series Category:Fan Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Water Theme Series Category:Mistyemberandbea Category:Seashore Pretty Cure!